Break The Limits
by ZeroTheFated
Summary: Three brothers, born from the village under the ground, have a reason to reach for to the stars and fight to break their limits. (Not sure if want to finish but it's up to you guys)


(Author's Note: This is a little something I've started writing soooooooo long ago. I started writing this as a side project for others such as, _Never Turn Back_ and _How Far Will You Go?_ I had so much fun writing it though and I wanted to showcase it. So enjoy.)

Prologue

This is a story about a dog who has yet to realize his destiny, as he lives oblivious to what lies above.

Babylon Gardens, once a peaceful town where both humans and animals alike lived in harmony and peace. For many years it has been like this. The humans would take care of certain animals that would in return care for them. For those animals that were deemed too dangerous, the humans would let them be, a wild and free creature. That was until 6 years ago.

Humanity seemed to turn on the animals, pets and wild ones alike. Those who weren't human, were driven underground to live their lives digging holes, deeper and deeper. And Babylon was only one of the many towns sunken by the humans.

What if one was to dig too deep, you might ask? It's simple...they died. The earth's core would burn them to a crisps. Another shattered hope dispersed along with the body. All of them knew, it wasn't long until their number was coming.

Dreamers though, tend to break free of this continuous routine. Those who seek something higher than what everyone's expectations were limited to. Those like...Fido.

He lived by his word, trying his best to help out everyone, and made the best out of every situation he and his younger brothers were into. He became the guardian of the three considering their circumstances.

The middle brother Bino, whose reliability would be for no one but himself. If it was up to him, and didn't make him look all high and mighty, he couldn't care less. But deep down, his heart is sound set on both his brothers as he cares for only them. But at last people tend to leave out the small detail that Bino was the only digger who went the farthest and wasn't burned to death. Thus ails him, Bino the Digger.

Then there's Joey. A lot would refer to him as runt since he was the runt of the litter. Very quiet but when given the right opportunity he would spring up and explore. Out of the three, Joey, would rather dig as he finds little trinkets that were buried long ago. But none would know his true expectations with him living in the shadows of his older brothers.

With the three set, they would soon discover what it means to pierce the heavens.

Chapter 1: Lagann

Down in Babylon Gardens, it was the same. Wake up, diggers dug, workers worked, and mothers took care of their young. Down below the earth's crust there were no dreams, no hope, not even a slither amount of light shined down from the surface. Of course the surface was a myth that was taught to every pup, kitten, and every other animal while still young. A children's tale if you will. But not everyone thought so.

"Alright guys, we're finally breaking free today. No turning back."

"But Fido, what if it isn't real? What if we do this and there's nothing up there but more dirt?" Kevin asked.

"Then we'll keep going until we hit the surface. I know it exists." Fido said as he looked up above to the soil that blocked his passage. Kevin looked at his friend and saw the determined look on his face that told him he wasn't going to talk Fido out of this.

"So how exactly are we gonna pull this off? I mean the ceiling is way up there."

"Don't worry about that part. I already got that covered."

"But exactly how though?" Kevin asked growing suspicion.

"It's simple really...Housepet Janga!"

Meanwhile down below, the never ending sense of wonder filled Joey's eyes. A little drill that was big enough to grasp in his own paw. Nothing special about it, but since it was a drill he figured he can give it to his older brother Bino the Digger as everyone called him. Joey himself never really gave it much thought as to how his brother, the one that seems to be on a mean streak most of the time, can ever get so much positive feedback. Maybe Bino just seemed mean and arrogant. But Joey shook it off as he made his way out of the dirt poking his head out. He heard the chattering of some females but just continued to come out of the hole.

"Isn't that Fido's younger brother?" one of the female black tabby cats asked in a whispering voice.

"That's not Bino." The other said.

"No not him, their youngest one? The runt? What's his name...Joey?"

"Oh yeah the one that stays to himself most of the time. Oh is there anything wrong with him...?"

The voices started to fade as Joey continued on his way looking down toward the small drill. It was gold with a dark green spiral line around it. The metallic object had a small hole on the bottom of it.

Not paying attention to exactly where he was headed. He bumped into his older brother Bino.

"Watch it Joey...Hey what you got there?" Bino asked as he saw his brother messing with some string.

"It's a surprise." a moments pause as he finished whatever he was doing. "Ta-da...I found this deep underground. It's a small..."

"I don't want to see another drill today! Thanks but I think I'll pass." Bino interrupted as he glared at the small golden drill.

"But I..."

"Oh come on Bino, he just wants to give you a present." The two brothers looked to see the eldest of the three.

"I don't need a lecture from you." Bino quickly retorted.

"Maybe if you tried to be a little bit more warm hearted..." Fido calmly said as he took the small drill on a string from Joey and put it around Bino's neck with one hand without trying. "You would appreciate things more. Besides..." Fido paused as he wrapped his arm around his brother.

"Oh god!" Bino moaned as he face palmed.

"This drill will be the drill that will pierce through the heavens! But first things first...We're piercing through the ceiling." Fido exclaimed as he points upward.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Easy, just meet us in the middle of town. C'mon Joey."

"Right behind you!" The runt said gleefully while following his older brother.

Bino watch as his two siblings leave as he went the opposite way. The drill hanging from his neck was met with his glances here and again, just to be safe. He didn't want it to fall off or anything. If that happens then Fido would get on his case and Joey would be all sad that he lost it.

Bino took a sigh as he looked forward through the town. Not really going anywhere to be precise. Just walking through heavy on thought. Something was missing, a very happy "something" was not here. That and "something" else that can be really intimidating at times, was nowhere to be found.

He quickly shook his head as he found himself in the middle of town. Bino's eyes widen when he saw it. A bunch of pets on top of each other in an organized fashion that almost reached the dirt ceiling. Fido was at the very top and Joey, well, he was in there somewhere.

"Hey Bino! Just in time! We need one more pet!" Fido yelled.

"WHAT!?" Bino yelled back. Really, Fido was about 31 feet above ground. How did he get almost every pet to join him in his crazy escapade? Bino tried to wrap his brain around it but couldn't find a reason. This was nowhere near an exhibition nor was it a journey to find some truth and whatnot. This was just...dumb. Fido was much smarter than this.

"GET YOUR FLUFFY BUTT UP HERE AND HELP US!" Fido yelled as loud as he could.

"HOW!?" Bino retorted

"JUST STEP ON THEM!"

Bino took a sigh of defeat as he walked forward to the "Leaning Tower of Furry".

What was Fido thinking? This was a bad idea. Everybody knew it was but went with it anyway. It was like no one even cared that...

"YELP!"

That's when it happened. Bino's first step was the end of all things fun. With that first step, a chain reaction was started. Tons of yelps, barks, hisses, an occasional "my leg" here and there, and one very scarce "my eyes" from Max. Bino chuckled at that. But looking up though was had made that chuckle cease.

The tower leaned left, then right and back again. The very foundation of the pets was destroyed and came toppling down. The very impact of just everyone hitting the floor was just brutal. Well, for the ones on the very bottom that is. There had to be broken bones somewhere in that heap.

While everyone was getting their head straight footsteps were heard. They echoed through the caves between the groans and moans of the million pets that were toppled on each other.

It wasn't long until the "self proclaimed" village chief came into view.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

"Breaking Free!" Fido said as he stood atop of all the pets. "The surface is just up there waiting for us to explore it. Aren't you tired of living down here!?"

"Ug, Fido! You again!? Stop with that already! There's nothing up there!"

Fido jumped off the pile of pets and walked up to the bulldog, who carried a katanna with a purple hilt and black sheath covering the blade.

"Listen chief! I'm not gonna let you trample over what I saw. I know it's up there. I saw it as a pup!"

"Father like son. Your owner was one of the few humans who came down here with us. Before he..."

Fido squared up to the bulldog face to face. "Shut up!"

The chief smirked as the dog before him looked him straight in the eye. His eyes filled with anger. But it soon came to pass as those same eyes shot a look downward as his body followed.

Fido looked back up holding his stomach. "Dirty trick. Hitting me with the hilt of your sword."

"You better grateful it wasn't the blade. Now..." the chief said as he picked Fido up by the collar. "Are you gonna give up on your ridiculous dream?"

Fido gave the chief a smug look. "A dog never runs from his dreams. I'll keep going after it until I reach it."

"Suit yourself then." Handcuffs was suddenly attached to Fido's wrists. "If you're not going to follow rules than you can..."An alarm went off around the town. It meant for the diggers to keep digging.

"ALRIGHT PETS, NO MORE MESSING AROUND! GET TO DIGGING! As for you Fido, just stand here. I'll have something for you when I get back." The chief left leaving the brown furred dog in place.

The pile of pets started to disperse as it revealed a hole that was clearly dug by a drill. Fido smirked as he saw it. "Joey, you can come out now!"

His younger brother popped out of the hole and looked toward Fido.

"You go to work fast don't ya?"

The runt of the three lifted himself out of the hole and walked to his brother as he spotted Bino doing the same.

"Hey Bino!"

"You see where you're little projects lead you." Bino scolded as he lifted the handcuffed wrists of Fido.

"It's no big deal. I can break out of these anytime."

"Acting cocky now, aren't we?"

"No I'm not..."

"You always do this. You..."

Joey listened between his two brothers arguing as they always did. The time that they would work together would be the beginning of the end.

It seems as if Fido wants them to be at least understanding to one another but Bino just pushes not only Fido but Joey away too. He would rather hang out with his little posse rather than his own brothers.

Joey was about to say something but Bino had enough and walked away.

"W-Wait Bino..."

"Don't worry about him Joey. He just needs time. Go on, you should get back to drilling." Fido said as he ruffled his youngest brother's top fur with one of his cuffed paws.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until the chief lets you go."

Fido chuckled to himself. "Alright then."

As Bino walked away he didn't look back. He didn't like to be seen arguing with his older brother. The one that every female likes and every males wants to be like. He didn't necessarily hate Fido, he just couldn't stand to be so close to someone with so much glory that wasn't his. Of course he had his name Bino the Digger, but that reputation can only carry him so far. As for Fido, he was the handsome, skilled in almost everything that can possibly be done, brave, and cunning dog that everyone thought he was.

Bino got upset just thinking about it. He took a random drill that was left behind from the incident and started to dig a tunnel for himself. Not knowing or caring for the direction he was headed, he just kept drilling. It seemed as long as he went the less upset he got. He had to admit, maybe drilling was his therapy. Every time he got angry or just needed to be alone a drill was there to help him escape it.

As he continued on this time. It felt like something was calling out to him. A faint voice that he couldn't make of. It was like his own arm was moving by itself. Turning the lever that moved the drill around letting it inch forward through the dirt.

It wasn't long until the drill stopped completely and suddenly. Bino looked forward as he felt something vibrate on his chest. He reach for the source of it. Gazing upon the little golden drill that Joey have gave him, the small object was glowing green. Pulsing like it was a heart. Bino looked past it only to reveal a little green light shinning through the dirt shining the same way as the drill was.

Curiosity sunk its way into him as he took his drill that made him come this far and pierce the dirt around it. Drilling his way around the light, Bino soon discovered what that light was apart of. The young pup couldn't believe his eyes. A face...a metallic face a little bigger than him. That's when the tremors started.

Up above was no different. Fido and Joey both felt the large tremors. Joey looked up toward his brother's face. A certain look of certainty was plastered on the older brother. Fido felt the eyes of his younger brother piercing his face which in turn made him look to him. Joey had a face of fear. His eyes becoming filled with water as he tugged Fido's forearm.

"We have to get out of here! Come on Fido! Please! The rocks are gonna crush us if we don't..."

Joey's words were interrupted as Fido's arms wrapped around his youngest brother. "Don't worry Joey. I won't let nothing hurt you in the slightest." The tremors stopped. "You see they stopped already..." The ceiling caved in on itself as something huge fell through. Something big, and metallic.

It cause so more sharp rocks to fall. One of them accurately hitting the cuffs off therefore releasing Fido.

Everyone crowded around to witness what had fallen. It was covered in the debris that it caused. But Fido wasn't worried about that. His attention gazed to the huge hole that was now above them. It did exist. The surface he knew was there all along. The same surface that him and his dad/owner saw when he was just a pup.

A smirk came to his face as he turned around to the crowd. "You see! What I told you!? The surface does exists. Now you see it for yourself. The surface I saw as a pup."

The chief made his way through the crowd, still not convince as he came up to Fido. Before he could say anything though, the object of everyone's attention started to move. It shot up from the floor and gazed upon the citizens on Babylon. "What the hell is that!?"

The metallic face was not only just some eyes, ears, and a mouth. Now that it stood, everyone saw that it had arms and legs, and a very huge gun on the back.

"Heh, I must've hit the jackpot this time. It's pet annihilation time!"

"The face can talk!?" Joey said as he hid behind Fido.

The chief, shaking out of his wits dropped the blade and backed away slowly. This was Fido's chance and he wasn't going to miss it. He was escaping this underground life and nothing was going to get in his way.

"Hey!" Fido exclaimed as he walked over to the chief's sword.

The metallic being looked down to the, compared to himself, the pipsqueak of a dog. "Who the hell are you?"

The dog smirked. Stepping on the hilt of the blade, it ricochet off the floor, spun around Fido's neck, and into the palm of his right paw. He carried it over his shoulder as he walked closer to the metal man.

"When you hear the tales of the mighty Team Gurren and their badass leader, they're talking about me, Fido. Just who in the hell do think I am?"


End file.
